Avylx Kabur
Zap Fett aka Avylx Kabur is a Mandalorian Mercenary, that served in ranks of group called The Shadow Mandalorians, served to Shadow clan and to his master Rathe Gurfglider. Avylx was born on planet Concord Dawn. His family was executed by Death Watch, but Avylx boy escaped. After many years Avylx started the creation of his Mandalorian Armor. He was following the Resol'nare as well. When Jango And Rathe finished his training , Rathe asked him, maybe Zap could join the Shadow Mandalorians, and the Shadow Clan, Zap agreed. By being in Shadow Mandalorians he earned rank General, and he was the first General in The Shadow Mandalorians, he always stayed loyal to Shadow clan, and The Shadow Mandalorians!" I take my bullets everywhere. To bed, to my missions and on hunts. And soon you will find one in your gut.~Avylx Kabur~ Biography 'Death Watch: The Intro' Hunting down many Death Watch, He normally has no extra hand on the job but if it is a great threat and The Shadow Mandalorians want them dead, he normally takes his Mandalorian Mercenray friend Saberflash Fett along with him. But he has no jobs normally because The Shadow Clan have no enemies because they are True Mandalorians Like Zap. And of course The Death Watch Are NOT a friend of Zap and he was born to fight against them. Also when the Death watch invaded Concord Dawn he fort in that great battle. Helping the True Mandolorians Zap had faced the likes of Tor Vizsla, Aka'jor Vizsla (Now a very good friend of Zap and now known as Aidan Blackout,He has also joined the Shadow Clan,The Shadow Mandalorians) Lorka Gedyc, Teti Viba, Dred Priest, Isabet Reau and Tal Merrik. He also faced the leader of them all, Pre Vizsla. 'Death Watch:Conversation And First Battle With Vizsla' "We are the Death Watch, the descendants of the true warrior faith all Mandalorians once knew. Now my people are living in exile because we will not abandon are heritage. Are people were warriors. Strong. Feared! Now they're ruled by New Mandalorians who think being a pacifist is a good thing. They've given away are honor and tradition for peace. You True Mandalorians and the Shadow Clan have corrupted are leadership and are crushing are souls. THAT ENDS TODAY!" Pre Vizsla said to Pre Mando, Rage Ordo And Zap Fett. "I need to get revenge on those scoundrels. They are a disease to the True Mandalorians and they killed my parents! Some day I will do to them what they did to my family!" Zap Fett saying to his True Mandalorian friend and both in the Shadow Clan and the Shadow Mandalorians Rage Ordo (Rathe Gurfglider) "I know how you feel but we need to concentrate at the task at hand" Replied Rage "For Concord Dawn, Mandalore and Nar Shaddaa!" Said the leader of all of them, Pre Mando as they engaged Pre Vizsla. 'Showdown At Mos Eisley Cantina ' After Having a VERY CLOSE Call To Nearly Dying And Recovering From His Amnisia Zap Fett Flew To The Slave World Of Tatooine. After loosing to the Death Watch Leader, Pre Vizsla, Zap Fett went to the slave shop and saw a friendly figure. It was Rage Ordo. "Hey Rage, What you doing here"? said Zap who couldn't believe his eyes. "After being captured and Beaten by Pre Vizsla he sent me here" Replied Rage. And what about Pre Manado? A long frown appeared on Rage's face. "I'm sorry to say this but, Pre Mando is Dead" " WHA?" cried out Zap. Some of his memory was coming back. "I remember now. One swing of his DarkSaber And Pre was out". Zap quickly bought Rage off of Watto and headed to the cantina. " Vi Veard Onv mandalorve hovw that pre mandove idiot vdied" said a bounty hunter called Crix Blackout, a Trandoshan. 'Showdown Time ' Zap Punched him "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" Shouted Zap. Then Everyone took of masks and the room was FULL of Death watch troops all under the command of Lorka Gedyc (Crix Blackout) , Teti Viba and Dred Preist. "Welcome to are Lil reunion-Correction HUGE reunion!" Buted in Teti. Everyone took out there blasters except Zap. "Dude blasters out" Said Rage to Zap. Zap didn't reply. Then Zap shouted down his inter-com "Get my ship here ASAP" he said to his friend Aidan Blackout. "On my way" Aidan said. Zap threw a petrol bomb on the ground and fired up his wrist flame thrower. "RUN!!!" Shouted Zap to Rage. Aidan's ship landed and they escaped! There in the cantina there was NO survivors so it's II to the TM and II to the DW! 'The Army ' After Boldly Killing Many Death Watch, Rage Ordo And Zap Fett Knew They Were WANTED So They Flew Into Space In Search Of: The Shockwave Shadown Clan! "Ok this is are plan" said Zap "We need to search for these 4 clans. #1 The Black Sun On Mustafar. #2 The Hutts On Tatooine. #3 The Trandoshans On Kashyykk. #4 The Kage Warriors In The Outer-Rim.#5 CaKad Clan On Corusant Underworld. And first up we go to The Kage warriors. Zap Fett already had Aidan Blackout, Rage Ordo, Rocket Fett (Zap's Bro), Max Hyperpower, Charly Ordo Void Ordo Neuro Ordo (ALL Rage's Brothers), Yusanis Nightslasher and Bekk Aryxshocker. A total of 9 followers. 'Searching For The Sacred 5 Part 1. The Kage Warriors And The Secret Overlord' Zap had just arrived on a distant moon in the outer-rim (Kyfelier) and he at least saw 17 death watch. He murdered them as quick as lightning (or as quick as a ZAPPP!) and ventured into the main hall. "Greetings my fellow mercenary. I am Kai Mereel". A bulb clicked in Zap's head. "Hello. You were once True Mandalorian, correct? And you hated Death Watch Right? And maybe your are Jaster Mereel My Master's Brother"?.Mereel+True Mandalorian+Jaster Mereel+Jaster's Brother= A true Mandalorian OverLord."Yes. All of that is correct". Said Kai. " Then Join Me and together we can defeat The Death Watch and claim back Nar Shaddaa, Concord Dawn and Mandalore!" said Zap." I accept your invitation" said Kai. BANG BANG BANG. Kai just killed every remaining kage warrior and the Tremendous 10 took of to Tatooine AGAIN! "Ok lets not go to any Cantina except the main one. I'm sure those puny Death Watch think we need to keep a low cover and we will head to the smaller ones, but i am one step ahead of them!" 'Searching For The Sacred 5 Part 2. The Hutts ' After Finding a Secret True Mandalorian OverLord,Kai Mereel, Are 10 Head To Tatooine, And Find Some Spine-Chilling Info.... 'Making it through the blockade' "I'm detecting droid fighters on my scanner" Said Bekk "Me to" replied Yusanis "Ugh man. The Blockade! Those Death Watch know were we were coming here and must have said to the separatists that he were a friend of the Jedi." said Zap "Aidan switch your Battle Class to Sith and contact Dooku. But say we are prisoners!!!." also said Zap "Hello, Darth Tyranus. This is the Sith Lord Darth Blackout requesting you open the blockade and let these prisoners Visit Some leaders." Said Aidan "Ahh a impressive lot u have there. Very Well. You may come through but what is your ship number" said Dooku "#13256372"replied Aidan " that matches up you may come through." said Dooku 'The Hutt Palace ' "Ugh these 2 suns are SCORCHING" said Rocket "I know, right" replied neuro and void "And there it is. The Hutt Palace." Said Rage "Don't let any gaurds or death watch escape. KILL ALL EXCEPT THE ONES IN THE MAIN BUNKER." Shouted Zap. The 10 reached reached the main hall. Hello, Mighty Jabba. Some Mandalorian Gangsters known as the Death Watch have over thrown are 3 Kingdoms, Nar Shaddaa, Mandalore and Concord Dawn. Are troopers are like are sons and I know you as a father would do anything for them. So please, Join are one big Clan The Shockwave Shadow Mandalorians:MCl"jdcjhdbgj\hvhycgjgk,\cbgkbhbcz\b,cb,bgbcmcb,,jdbnjs,hdghcnbnskjdchjhh"Said The Mighty Jabba " I am C-456 a translation droid. He says he will not join you and- EVERYONE RUN!!" butt in Zap as he threw a petrol bomb and fired up his wrist flame thrower. The Hutt palace was no more " Wait" said a mere voice in the distance. It was Watto "Your Farther And Mother are not dead, I sold them to..... CLAN VIZSLA" Watto said. Hmmm, I knew it! They are probably with Vizsla as we Speak! We create an army then after we have enough followers we engage them at Nar Shadda! Said Zap in joy! A voice over the inter-com said " I am Emporor Vetter Kilc. I am a Trandoshan and son of Pre Mando. You were with him so so are we!" said general Vetter "only need to go to Mustafar and Coruscant Underworld now!" said Zap "Only another 112 more followers to go then we engage!" said Yusanis. 'Searching For The Sacred 5 Part 3 The Black Sun' Getting rid of the hutt family and not getting them as a alley the gang is heading to the Volcanic world of Mustafar Insearch of the Black Sun........ 'Landing' "Ok guys we need to get to Mustafar quickly because when the black sun finds out that we are not at Kashyykk they will order a FULL battalion of Death Watch Troops to block us in. So basicly they are making a mini blockade." Said Zap. As the gang arrives on Mustafar, They find a Un-welcomed Party. " Who goes there! If you are Death Watch you may come through!" Said the Black Sun leader, Kyrockskip. " We are here to Reason with you to join are army. In Return you will get enough Money to let you never have to work again" Said Kai. "Never". Said a Figure in the back of the hall. The Strange figure took of his hood to find it was........Count Dooku. "Come at me you Horrible Little- UGH!" Yusanis Shot him dead! BANG BANG Rage Killed the leader Kyrockskip! " i guess it's down to you, General Kenro.... JOIN US OR BE DEAD!" said Zap. 'A Not So Good Reasoning Plan - The Fett Family Reunion - The Battle Plan ' "Umm.. Hmm let me Guess...SQUAK SQUAK" Said Kenro as some Ultra High ranking members Of The Death Watch Jumped out from the Shadows" Ferri Dalso, Meltch Krakkro, Tal Marrik, Klin Nif, Hudu Shiv and Rageon Vart And my Sister! Arla Fett! "You! With the True Mandalorians! I WANT YOU DEAD!!!." Said Arla in suprise. Where is Lorka Gedyc, Dred Preist and Teti Viba oh yeah there DEAD!!" said Zap "Correction Thats What Your About To Be When I Am Finished With You!" Said Teti, Dred and Lorka. "Ok Guns Out" said Rage. CLICK ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZ "Great Lava is rising" Said Kai "Umm... We Will Join You!" Said General Kenro. " Ok but first lets get out of here!" Cried Bekk. "We have 11 Main Members and 134 army guys. The CaKad Clan would provide us with Ammo, Weapons and Health Packs. We are all set When We have the CaKad Clan. Then We will split into 3 Groups. One To Mandalore, To Concord Dawn And To Nar Shaddaa. Taking the Black Sun Will be Kai,General Kenro,Nero and Void Ordo to Mandalore Where Bo Katan is. I will take Rage, The Trandoshans and Bekk and we will go To Nar Shaddaa where Pre Vizsla is. To Tackle down Tor Vizsla is The CaKad clan, The Kage Worriors, Max, Yusanis And Charly Ordo On Concord Dawn. Incharge of the people at Mandalore will be Kai, To Nar Shaddaa Me, and to Concord Dawn Will be Yusanis." Said Zap, Gasping For Air. "And remember. Keep a low profile on Corusant. Even though it was home to the Galactic Senate and the Jedi Temple and it is hardly ever used now, there are still clones and jedi out there. Even Rebels. So who ever You See with A gun or a badge with even if it is a Imperal, Clone, CIS, Sith, Bounty Hunter, Death Watch, Rebel Or Jedi shoot them dead at all costs." Said Rage Zap Fett Category:The Shadow Mandalorians Zap Fett Zap Fett Zap Fett Zap Fett Category:Shadow Clan